¿Que hice mal? ONESHOT
by MarcoElFelix
Summary: Dipper se encuentra en el pequeño gran dilema en el que no sabe si su hermana lo quiere
1. Chapter 1

" _La verdad no sé por qué hago, esto pero lo siento como una manera de desahogarme… de desahogar mi ira… de desahogar mi decepción lo gracioso es que mi problema los últimos días no ha sido nada más ni nada menos que mi "querida" hermana gemela, Mabel, lo que me lleva a preguntarme… ¿yo que le hice? ¿Qué le hice para que me haga esto?_

 _Yo he sacrificado muchas cosas por ella y he hecho cosas inimaginables para muchos, solo para ver su hermosa y encantadora sonrisa ¿y ella como me lo paga? ¿Casi vendiendo mi cuerpo a un demonio? Y lo peor. Por un chico que acababa de conocer… y si bien no lo hizo, también sé que en ese momento dudo_

 _¿Por qué habrá dudado? No debió dudar en protegerme ¿o sí? Digo soy su hermano y no cualquier tipo de hermano ¡soy su hermano gemelo! Yo debería de ser de los hombres más importantes en su vida, así como ella es la mujer más importante en la mía ¿cierto?_

 _Yo siempre la vi a Ella como mi mejor amiga, le contaba absolutamente todo como me sentía, que tenía, mis descubrimientos, mis teorías, mis logros, mis fracasos, mis angustias, en fin absolutamente todo lo compartía con ella ¿Por qué? Porque según yo ella es mi mejor amiga, siento que a ella puedo confiarle todo, siento que cada vez que le hablo ella me va a escuchar, me va a comprender, me a ayudar… por que para ella soy lo mismo ¿no? "Dipper yo no te cuento todo ¿sabes?" Esas palabras aun retumban en mi cabeza. Ese mismo día me entere de que había tenido más novios (vampiros concretamente) y ni siquiera porque me lo hubiera contado a mi directamente ¿que no era yo su mejor amigo? ¿Que no ella podía contármelo todo para desahogarse y yo la iba a escuchar, entender y ayudar con lo que estuviera a mi alcance? Le he demostrado mi amistad de todas las formas que he podido y ¿lo que gano es que ella no confié lo suficiente en mí?_

 _Ella lo sabe todo acerca de mí, todo lo que se y también lo que tengo se lo comparto… pero ya veo que yo no lo sé todo de ella como creía hasta aquel día._

 _Pero eso no importaba mucho, yo la quería, era mi hermana, una de las mejores personas que he conocido en mi vida. Es tierna, amable, dulce, amigable y un poco infantil y risueña, alguien que con solo verla te cautivaba, yo no la cambiaría por nada. Es mi hermana y así la amo, simplemente así es perfecta… y lo que más me ha dolido hasta ahora y me sigue doliendo, fue algo que me tocó ver en aquellos días de locura. Su mundo perfecto… en su mundo perfecto no estaba yo, había alguien parecido a mí la misma cara y el cabello, solo que lo que más parecía distinguirlo eran sus enormes gafas y su gorra mal acomodada. Él se hacía llamar el hermano de Mabel, pero ese sujeto simplemente no era yo, una persona a la que yo bien describiría como el típico estereotipo de puchi, pero para Mabel, él era simplemente su hermano perfecto._

 _Entonces ¿todo lo que he hecho por ella no ha servido para nada? Entonces cuando ella me decía "¡Eres el mejor hermano del mundo!" ¿era solo una mentira? ¡¿Qué ACASO TODAS LAS LOCURAS QUE HE HECHO SOLO POR ELLA NO LE BASTAN!? Todas las cosas que sacrifique solo para verla feliz ¡¿Y ESA FELICIDAD ERA FALSA?!_

 _Acaso… ¿ella era infeliz conmigo como hermano?_

 _Yo… ya no sé qué pensar… yo amo a mi hermana con toda la fuerza con la que pueden amarse los hermanos. No, yo la amo mucho más que eso, pero con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente estoy empezando a dudar si ella me quiere tanto como yo. O si al menos ella me quiere…"_

-Oh, no- decía una atónita Mabel por las cosas que acaba de leer en aquel pequeño cuaderno -¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! , Esto no puede estar pasando- decía la joven con voz quebrada y lágrimas en los ojos- ¡POR FAVOR! Dime que no hiciste esta estupidez por mí- decía mientras observaba destrozada la foto de Dipper en los periódicos

 _-Dipper Pines el joven que desapareció el 23 de septiembre del 2012 fue hallado sin vida en un pequeño parque local de su ciudad el 29 de octubre del 2012-_

En ese momento Mabel no hizo más que llorar desconsoladamente ¿Qué más podía hacer ahora? Sin saberlo le había arruinado la vida a su "querido" hermano – _si hubiera conocido todos estos sentimientos antes…-_ pensó para sus adentros –esto…- pronuncio en voz alta mientras apretaba el periódico –esto nunca hubiera pasado -¡DIPPER ERES UN ESTUPIDO! – grito con todas sus fuerzas antes de caer de rodillas al suelo, justo en el centro de una habitación en donde lo único que se oía era el sollozo de la, hasta entonces, Gemela Alfa.

-FIN-


	2. My last day

Every day I awake  
I await my fate as the sky turns blue to grey  
Now I understand it might be my last day  
Might be my last day  
Now I understand it might be my last day  
Might be my last day

So what am I supposed to do now I've reached the end?  
And if I gained another chance, would you still be there?

Please don't be lonely when I'm gone  
I've been so sad for far too long  
And as I gently slip away, this song will always stay

For now, this is my goodbye

So what am I supposed to do now I've reached the end?  
And if I gained another chance, would you still be there?

Please don't be lonely when I'm gone  
I've been so sad for far too long  
And as I gently slip away, this song will always stay 

_**La cancion es "GONE" de asking Alexandria, muy Hermosa si me lo preguntan, es casi obligatoria que la escuchen ya que para mi esto refleja muy bien los sentimientos de Dipper en aquel duro momento.**_

 _ **Esto no lo sé, pero creo que el final causo muchas dudas, así como la de: ¿Qué le paso a Dipper? ¿se suicidó? Y eso me tiene retumbando la cabeza ya que así no sucedieron las cosas, por lo tanto me preguntaba si les gustaría que hiciera un segundo cap. Que sea el dia de la muerte de Dipper narrado desde su punto de vista y tambien lo que sucedió después de muerto ¿les interesaría? Si es así díganmelo por favor, estaré esperando sus comentarios**_

 _ **SPAM LOCOSHON**_

 _ **Si te gusto mi forma de escribir te invito a que también leas mi historia "Make My Self A King" te garantizo que te sorprender, aparte de seguirme ya que tengo muchas otras historias en mente**_


End file.
